Otoko wa Minna Romantisuto
by Happyteehee
Summary: Otoko wa Minna Romantisuto - All Men Are Romantics. Deep down they all would very much like to shower us with their love, be it with presents, chocolate or just themselves... Reader -X-Various, Mainly Reader -X-Gintoki. No plot, just love and fluff. Yes, that includes Gin-san's hair, as well. "Otoko wa Minna Romantisuto" is the name of the 43rd chapter of Gintama.
1. Explosions and fluffy hair

**I should finish my two other stories instead of posting another one (that's similar to another story of mine *cough*), but I can't help it. Writing Gintama fan fiction is like a drug. I just have to... Enough about that! I have no idea how many chapters there will be (so far I've only written 5 and they're drabble/short stories or moments if you'd like), but I hope it will be more than 10. Still, can't promise anything yet. **  
**I was originally going to post this on Lunaescence, but that didn't work 'cause it's almost impossible to post anything there.*sigh* This "series" is very similar to another fic I've posted on , but since I've already finished it and since I don't want to continue it; I'll just post/make a new one! *Cackles evilly***  
**Ahem. And last, but not least this is mainly a Reader -X- Gintoki fic. I will add chapters with other cast members as well, but it's going to mostly Gintoki. Because he's cool. And awesome. And everything positive in this world. Yes, and with that I say: Go ahead and read! :D**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Gintama or you!**

**~~~~  
PS: Sorry for the long A.N!**

* * *

"I don't have it." You said calmly, a small drop of blood ran down your temple and down on the floor. You were currently tied to a chair, in a small room with three large Amanto. They looked more like big birds than aliens. One of them had big bug-like glasses which made him look even uglier. He spoke in a raspy voice, "We knows yous have it, don't lie to us!" another 'big bird' grabbed your chin and squeezed it tightly, leaving a bruise, but you stood your ground(or sat it). You didn't know what they wanted, but it seemed important. What you didn't understand was why you were so bloody important to them? All you had done was to walk down the street to buy groceries.  
Suddenly a loud explosion were heard and the one who had been completely silent and passive exited the room, you could see he was taking out a small strangely shaped dagger, he gave a nod to the one who still held your cheeks tightly. He nodded back. "Did you brings anyones with yous?!" the four-eyed Amanto asked, he looked in the direction where the third one had run out of with even bigger eyes and his breathing was becoming heavier and heavier, almost like he was getting a heart attack. "Could you please untie me? I don't know what you're talking about, you haven't even told me what I'm supposedly possessing?" you said rolling your eyes. It might have been wiser to be a bit more polite to your captors, but you weren't going to be nice. Not to these guys. After all, they were the ones who came to your country and took whatever they wanted with violence and force. And now they had you. A person who not only had no clue what these Amanto was talking about, but also had nothing to do with the missing item. Or maybe it was Intel, you weren't sure and you didn't really care. The abusive Amanto let go of your cheeks as another loud explosion was heard. They both quickly ran out of the room, leaving you alone in the small room. What happened next could either be thought as coincidence or perhaps fate, but you didn't think that much into it. A man with bored maroon colored eyes and curly silver hair poked his head into the room; in his hand he had a bokutou leaning it on his shoulder making him look very uninterested in, well; - everything.  
"Oi, oi, what are you doing here all by yourself?"  
"…eh?"  
He sighed and scratched the back of his head sheepishly,  
"Man~, what's with this girl? Oi! I asked what you're doing here all tied up? Shouldn't you think about leaving this place? It's about to blow up, you know."  
You stared at him with your mouth slightly open.  
"Apparently _someone_ crashed a boat in here because _someone _was promised a nice sum of money for some work that person had done. But that's all I know." He said and shrugged.  
"Are you an idiot?" you asked and gave the mop-head a look that said 'are-you-kidding-me'.  
"No. "  
"No, no, you must be. Why would I _willingly_ sit here, tied up in a place that, according to you, is about to blow up? Yeah, I'd love to sit here and wait for my death. That's _sooo_ much fun, huh?"  
"There's no need to be a douche about it, jeez…" he said and sauntered over to you in the slowest pace you had ever seen anyone in.  
_"Oh please, take your time!"_ you thought and rolled your eyes. He quickly untied you and you thanked him. He grabbed your hand and dragged you after him,  
"Come on! I don't want to them to give me a bill for wrecking this place! It's not like I can afford it like they can in Soul Society!"[1] You had no idea what 'Soul Society' was, but you gladly followed him. It might have been fate that you met Sakata Gintoki this day, but you would rather look at it as dumb luck since that was simply how _he _lived – on dumb luck. And skill, he was fairly good with both bokutou and katana. However, that this man would become your boyfriend in the future seemed highly unlikely at the moment, but more and more likely as you got to know him. Well, even then it seemed impossible.

"Where are we going?!" you asked as the two of you ran down the street, away from the police, Shinsengumi and the Amanto.  
"I don't know! Let's just run away, okay?! I'm too young to die!"  
Yeah, you weren't going to forget him that easily, your female intuition said so.

* * *

**[1] - I think even Ichigo said so himself, about the Shinigami always wrecking and ruining Soul Society whenever they fight? And if I'm not completely mistaken they rebuild everything with reiatsu? I don't know, not such a big fan of Bleach, sorry~.**

**Next chapter will have Hiji in it. And yes, there will be mentioning of mayonnaise, just so you know.**

_**-Teehee~.**_


	2. My beloved

**Here's the second chapter! I honestly don't get Hiji's fascination with mayo, it's good on baguette's, but not with anything else...Oh, well.**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Gintama, mayonnaise or you!**

* * *

He tossed and turned next to you on the big futon you were lying on. He kept muttering strange things while groaning and it wasn't the hot groans you were used to hearing – no. It sounded like he was in pain. You gently lay your hand at top of his, which was placed on his muscular chest, and looked at his seemingly painful expression. His hand tightened around yours, but not in a hurtful way, more like what a child does when they're scared. His dark blue eyes shot open and then he screamed;  
"MAYORIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!NOOOOOO!"  
And then you let go of his hand and kicked him in the shin. Hijikata Toshirou couldn't understand why you kicked him.

"That hurt! What was that for?!"  
he asked with a hurt expression, sleep still evident on his face. You said, without turning,  
"Here I lied thinking you were having a nightmare about perhaps a horrible fight, but instead you were dreaming of an imaginary mayonnaise loving fat-ass. Why do you always, always dream about Mayorin? Why can't you stop loving him in your dreams? Maybe I should dress up as Mayorin, maybe then you'll start to dream about me, too?"  
Hijikata placed himself behind you and leaned his head on your shoulder,  
"W-well, that would be kind of nice, actually. You dressing up as Mayorin, I mean."  
He said with a cute smile and red cheeks.

~The day after~

"Why were you lying in Kondo-san's room last night, Hijikata-san?"  
a curious Okita Sougo asked. Hijikata blushed and threw an empty mayonnaise bottle at him, but missed.  
"Shut up! Sometimes it's better to stay away from each other! When couples make up it's great, everything's great! Why are you asking this?"  
Okita shrugged, his usual expression was replaced with a creepy smirk,  
"Oh, it's nothing. Just something [Name]-san told me this morning. By the way, isn't that Mayorin on the bottle?"

Two Shinsengumi officers sat a couple of tables away from Hijikata and Okita,  
"Why does Captain Okita always have to make the Vice-Chief so angry all the time?"  
One of them asked,  
"I don't know. Maybe it's some kind of rank thing?"

* * *

**Short chapter. It's only fair since I've got another whole story with soon to be 4 chapters about Hiji! What a dork :3 **  
**Next up is The Glasses Wearing Person also known as Megane, Patsuan and...? Sorry, I forgot his name (Shin-chan: OIIIIII!)**  
**_  
- Teehee~._**


	3. PATSUAN

**Third chapter's about Shin-chan, but not his two days old underwear, sadly.  
And thanks to **_mad100141_** for reviewing! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gintama or you!**

* * *

"…then Kagura-chan said that a dojo is no place for a pair of glasses to be. You know, I think now that both Gin-san and Kagura-chan believes that Shinpachi is glasses. It's not 'human wearing glasses', it's 'glasses wearing the human'. And that-"  
The young teen continued to wipe his glasses and talk about his daily case of bullying (not really bullying, but he was being dramatic) from his two friends. The two of you were sitting in a diner, you had ordered a chocolate milkshake and Shinpachi had ordered a cup of tea. You liked it when it was just the two of you; it felt so much more intimate. That and you got Patsuan all for yourself.

A friend, such as yourself, wouldn't have smiled as their friend and love interest (oblivious to Shinpachi) talked about how he bad they felt. It wasn't that you enjoyed watching Shinpachi in 'pain', but it was fun to hear him exaggerate and imitate Kagura and Gintoki's voices. He was actually good at it, too!

"So, what should I do, [Name]-chan?"  
You blinked,  
"Hm? Sorry, I didn't catch that."  
He scoffed and tried again,  
"What should I do about the concert? I really want to go, but Gin-san and Kagura-chan needs my help with this job, it's an important one."  
When he had switched to Otsuu, you didn't know. Instead you tried your best to be helpful,  
"If it were me, I would go with the two idiots. There will be many concerts in the future, but a job like this comes once a lifetime for you guys."  
You didn't know what kind of job it was, but if it were important – then it was important. Simple as that. Shinpachi smiled, he put his glasses on and got up from his seat.  
"Thank you, you always pull through for me, [Name]-san. If there is anything you need or want, tell me!"  
he said and exited the diner. You looked at him through the window with a sad smile,  
"I just want your love, stupid Patsuan…"

* * *

**This turned out a bit more angsty than it should have. *Laughs nervously*  
Next chapter's with the cutest sadist of all sadists.**

**_-Teehee~._**

This turned out a bit more angsty than it should have. *Laughs nervously*


	4. Bad behaviour

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gintama or you!**

* * *

Okita Sougo was a young man with many talents. One of your favorites were the ones involving a certain black haired chain-smoker; Hijikata Toshirou. You didn't praise attempted murder, but it was fun watching him think about new ways to end a life. Okay, maybe it wasn't exactly fun, per say, but it sure was interesting!

"Then you tie the third knot and then you have the greatest weapon ever."  
Okita said with his usual blank expression and monotone voice. You nodded and pretended to be interested.  
"Sougo-kun, can't we do something else than talking about murdering Hijikata-san? Something a bit more romantic, maybe?" You asked and leaned closer to him. He looked at you with his big brown eyes and for a moment it looked like he blushed. It made you giggle,  
"You're so cute, Sougo-kun~!"  
He pushed you lightly away and took a rope that lied nearby,  
"Something romantic, huh?"  
His blank expression was replaced with a smirk which made YOU blush. You recognized that look. Okita walked towards you, his lips a couple of inches above yours.  
"Let's go somewhere more private."  
He said and grabbed you by the hand and pulled you after him.

~~~~  
"Sougo-kun... that was great…" you said with your eyes closed. Your chest rose and fell quickly. Beside you lied Okita. He was pleased for several reasons. 1st reason was that he had just been released from stress in the best way possible. 2nd reason was that everyone would see you belonged to him and the 3rd reason; well…Let's just say the room they did the deed in was the best place ever.

"Oi…What the hell are you two doing in my room?"  
"Ah, Hijikata-san…"  
The two of you said in unison before the Vice-Chief took forth his sword and threatened to stick it places where it definitely would be stuck for a long period.

* * *

**Ah, I heart Okita. He's so cute and sadistic :3 The next guy's catchphrase is; "Ahahahaha!" Now you know.**

**_-Teehee~._**


	5. Tied up

**Thanks for the review** _Ven_**! :D And to those who follow this fic! :)**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Gintama or you!**

* * *

The sound of Sakamoto Tatsuma's laugh could be heard miles away. Not only was it extremely loud, but it was also extremely annoying. He even laughed in his sleep! You thought it had gotten too far so you and Mutsu had made a deal; to either suffocate him in his sleep or throw him off his own ship. Mutsu could easily take care of the trading business while you would socialize and listen to what the crew needed. However, it wasn't as easy as it sounded. Sakamoto was, after all, an old Joui patriot. He seemed like an idiot, but he wasn't really, not when it counted.

"You just sneak in, kill him and sneak out, got it?" Mutsu asked with her regular serious expression, you nodded excitedly.  
"Oh-kay-o~!" you said and formed an 'O' with your index finger and thumb. Mutsu rolled her eyes before she pushed you into the hallway that led to Sakamoto's room.  
"_Ah~! This is going to be so much fun~!"_ you thought giddily and tip toed down the hall. You weren't really going to kill him, that would have been wrong, terribly wrong, but you were going to tie him up for a short period of time. The Kaientai had an important deal to make in the morning and if there were something Sakamoto Tatsuma was good at it was making and too often breaking a deal. So, the smartest thing was to tie him up before he could screw up the deal.  
"_This is going to be easy peasy, lemon squeezy~." _You sang quietly and silently and very carefully turned down the handle on the door. Even on the outside you could hear him snore and laugh.  
You very quickly and swiftly grabbed his hands, took forth the rope and started to tie him up. Still, there were one thing you had thought about – Sakamoto had small birds everywhere around the ship. He knew exactly what you were up to, but you didn't know and neither did you see his eyes were slightly open and his grin as present as always. Nor did you realize he had stopped snoring and laughing, it was very quiet. When you finished tying his hands up, Sakamoto got up in an amazing speed and took his arms around your waist and held you flush to his body.  
"Ta-Tatsuma?"  
"Cute little [Name]-chan, you thought you could fool me, ahahaha~!" he laughed and held you tighter. You heard a small 'click' and then Mutsu's voice;  
"Have fun you two. I can't let you ruin this deal, [Name]. Captain, please hold her down while I take care of the business."  
Sakamoto's lips nipped at your ear, making you shiver,  
"You're all mine, [Name]-chan." He purred in your ear and maybe it wasn't so bad being tied up, after all…

* * *

**I don't know about you guys, but I wouldn't mind being tied up with him *wink wink***

**Next chapter will have fluff in it, lots and lots of it! Silvery fluff! :D**

**-Teehee~.**


	6. Pillow talk

******Gintoki again~! He's so yummy~ *makes strange incomprehensible noise* ;O  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gintama or you!**

* * *

"I saw this really cute kimono today at the market and it quite cheap, too, so when I get my salary I can buy it! Isn't that great?" you said and giggled. Gintoki leaned his head on yours, chuckling he said  
"Yeah, great. Now I don't have to buy it." You snuggled closer to him and placed your chin atop of his shoulder, "You didn't know about it until I told you just now, but if you want to give me something I'd-" Rather than hearing your (expensive) wishes about gifts he cut you off by placing a long and passionate kiss on your lips, leaving you slightly breathless. When his lips parted from yours you kissed him back just as passionately and entwined your fingers in his soft silver locks. Curious hands started to explore each other's bodies and soon the sweet kisses and light touches grew into something else.

* * *

"When do you think we can go back there again, Shinpachi?" Kagura asked while chewing on a sukonbu. "I don't know. Whenever they're finished being so close all the time?" Shinpachi sighed and drank the glass of water Otose had given him. She eyed the two youths in front of her and sighed. "_You think this is it, huh?"_ she turned around and smiled. Otose was happy Gintoki was happy, even if he was a little too when it came to certain activities he and you did.

* * *

**Yeah, writing fluff(boarding to smut, or at least that's what if felt like) "in bed" is_ sooo_ awkward for me. It's...just weird, sorry, so if this became a little: "meh...", my apologies for that.**

**Anyway, I had already written this before I got a request from the lovely angelbot about writing a short story/drabble about a certain guy with one strand of hair pointing up, so he'll be up next.**

**-Teehee~.**


	7. Oh, Captain

**Here's your Kamui, angelbott! Hope he's not too OOC, he's an odd boy, but a cute one, though. **  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Gintama or you!**

* * *

Kamui studied Takasugi carefully with his usual cute smile with you by his side. He was quite excited about their next 'mission'. You, on the other hand, were bored out of your scull. Takasugi was talking about some samurai's and despair, you didn't really listen that much. Your attention was somewhere else – at Kamui. Well, it was at Kamui's hair to be more specific. While Takasugi was talking, Kamui's long strand of hair that was always pointing upwards was twitching. It was fascinating! Kamui's hair was transmitting Takasugi's words to his brain. It all made sense now. But then, the twitching slowed down, it was only receiving half of what Takasugi said. Perhaps Kamui didn't need ears, he had his own antenna, but something was wrong with it! Your eyes widened and you breathed heavily in, readying yourself before the possibility of wrecking yourself. You pulled on Kamui's shirt sleeve and whispered; "I think there is something wrong with your antenna." The young Yato only smiled brighter, "Takasugi-san, I think I have to teach my subordinate something about respecting their boss." Takasugi looked at him from the side with a smirk and gave him a nod. Then Kamui quickly turned around, ministered for you to follow him. You made a small bow to Takasugi, whom you didn't notice wasn't even looking in your direction anymore, and followed after Kamui.  
"You do realize I have to punish you now? It's going to hurt a bit, though." He said opening his eyes slightly. His dark blue eyes pierced your [eye color] eyes and for a moment you were scared for your life. Kamui's fingers played with the end of your hair, twirling in his long slender fingers while holding your gaze. Swallowing hard, you lifted your hand up to touch his best attribute – his antenna.  
"Ah… Was it _that_ you meant?" he chuckled; you still had a hold on his 'antenna', but not in a hard way. "I thought you meant something else, something that might do some twitching under the right circumstances."  
Your face turned as red as Kamui's hair, he pulled you after him, "I'll show you what I mean, but don't be afraid, [Name]-chan. I won't do anything…_improperly_."

* * *

**Oh, Kamui... **  
**The next guy's been on standby for 7 chapters now, so I think it's time to bring him in.**

**-Teehee~.**


	8. Lipstick

**Zura~!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gintama or you!**

* * *

«Oh, Zurako~! You look so pretty tonight, I'm so jealous~!" Azumi (mostly known as Agomi, the one okama with that big chin) said and pouted. Katsura Kotarou wiped his mouth leaving lipstick marks on the napkin. "Thank you, Agomi," "It's Azumi." "that's very kind of you. The food really is delicious. Please give my compliments to the cook." Agomi gave him a small courtesy and then faced you, "What do you want, my dear?" With a blank expression you said, in a monotone bored voice,  
"I'd like a glass of hot sake and a cheeseburger." Katsura made a disgusted look, and when Agomi had left you (with a slightly surprised look upon her manly face) Katsura leaned closer towards you and whispered, "[Name], you shouldn't mix sake with that kind of meat. It will leave a bad taste in your mouth." You looked up from your lap, placed your arms on the table and sighed, "When you said you were taking me out, I thought you'd take me somewhere…fancy and with less creepy guys, not talking about the okama, but the men who keep acting rude towards them. Now, I could go over there and whop their asses so bad that they can never sit or even walk again," you took a sip of Katsura's glass of water, "or we could go somewhere else. Oh, and another thing: could you please remove your make-up?"  
Katsura sighed and placed his hand on top of yours, stroking it lightly, "Everything you said is true, they really are disgusting, but please…Can't we just enjoy this evening?" He asked with a kind smile, you couldn't help but to smile back. He often did things you didn't understand (like cross-dressing, he wore women clothes more than men clothing), but he did it so he could spend more time with you.  
You leaned over the table and closed the gap between the two of you, shocking the cross dresser before he returned the kiss. When you pulled back you said, "I don't think this lipstick is suited for you, it gives a weird taste." You said, crinkling your nose and wiping the lipstick from your mouth. Katsura placed his hand on his chin and rubbed it lightly, "Oh~…Maybe I should try the one with watermelon taste, or maybe the lemon one? Maybe the strawberry or the-" he continued to name several different tastes while Agomi came with your food. Katsura had ordered soba (as usual) and a cup of tea. Agomi hadn't even placed the burger in front of you; you grabbed the burger and started to eat. "Sweetie…it looks like you haven't eaten in weeks…" he said, sweat dropping, but Katsura waved it away with his hand, "She just love burgers."

* * *

**Abrupt ending, I know, sorry~!** **But he sure loves to dress up, huh? **  
**  
Next guy will be one of the straight men.**

**-Teehee~.**


	9. ANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPAN ANPANANPA...

**ANPANANPAN****ANPANANPAN****ANPANANPAN****ANPANANPAN****ANPANANPAN****ANPANANPAN****ANPANANPAN****ANPANANPAN****ANPANANPAN****ANPANANPAN****ANPANANPAN****ANPANANPAN****ANPANANPAN****ANPAN  
****Disclaimer: I do not own Gintama or you****ANPANANPAN****ANPANANPAN****ANPANANPAN****ANPANANPAN****ANPANANPAN****ANPANANPAN****ANPANANPAN****ANPANANPAN****ANPANANPAN****ANPANANPAN****ANPANANPAN****ANPANANPAN****ANPANANPAN****ANPAN**  


* * *

"Here's your anpan, sir." A big girl with short black hair said in a monotone voice and with lifeless eyes. Yamazaki took the bag of anpan, paid the girl and walked out of the store. He really hated stake-outs, but he was good at it, which was good for the Shinsengumi. However… it wasn't always the God of stake-outs were as kind as people might've thought (cause he doesn't exist and it was just Yamazaki's bad luck), but Yamazaki couldn't abandon his post, even if it meant eating tons and tons of anpan. "_It's for the guys!" _he thought raising his fist triumphantly and took out an anpan and chewed it, somewhat, reluctantly, even though he hadn't accomplished anything yet. He had been keeping an eye on one of the Shikaku brothers, Shikaku Yoshitake, the notorious little brother of the Yakuza boss, Shikaku Kishi. The Shikaku brothers had become a great threat to Edo. They smuggled women, aliens and children along with creatures the humans had never seen before. It was through luck and a certain idiotic prince that they had found out who the Shikaku brothers were and what they did.  
Yamazaki sighed as he started on his 20th anpan of the day. He could hear Shikaku Yoshitake yell crude things to a young girl with [hair color] long hair and big [eye color] eyes. She cringed as he raised his hand and smacked her on the face. Yamazaki Sagaru didn't enjoy any kind of violence, especially not towards people who could not defend themselves, so he did what he thought was right. He readied himself, checked the wind and threw the anpan he was previously eating at the Yakuza member. He screeched and fell to the ground, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?! THAT FRICKIN' HURT, DAMN IT!" He was rolling on the ground. The girl looked up to the window where Yamazaki stood; she gave him a small bow and ran away. "_Thank God she's okay. Oh no!"_ he quickly hid himself beneath the window; he couldn't compromise this mission just because of some really cute girl. "_Aaah! I-I don't even know her, why would I think such things!_" he inwardly kicked himself and sighed. "_At least she's fine now…_" he thought with a small smile. Even though he had to sit here for the next couple of days eating anpan, he couldn't complain. For all he knew he could have saved someone's life today and he was proud to have. Then someone behind him coughed and the smell of Mayoboro tobacco filled his nostrils.  
"Vi-Vice-Chief, I can explaaaaaii-"

* * *

**I feel bad for Yamazaki. Seriously, Hiji's too mean towards him. **  
**Next guy will be Gin-chan :3**

**-Teehee~.**


	10. SHOGUN KA YO!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gintama or you!**

* * *

Gintoki eyed the short old man in front of him, he wore a pair of thick glasses and mumbled a lot, but he caught most of the words coming out of his mouth. _Cheap. Filled with history. Young woman. Engagement socks. _  
"Oi, oi… Engagement socks? Not even I am that cheap, old man." "But it has a nice and interesting history, though it's quite sad, too." "What is it, sad or nice?" "A long time ago a princess got these socks from her suitor, the mighty Shogun Poporipopoporipoporipopopori poporipopopori." "That's too long! Oi! Who the hell was Shogun Poporipopoporipoporipopopori poporipopopori?! I'm sure he never existed! That name would be remembered, trust me!" "He was a kind soul," "OOI! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?!" "he loved Princess Kushihime more than anything, he even went and slaughtered the dragon Lo Han just so he could show how strong he was to the Emperor. Sadly, the Emperor was not impressed; he was displeased to such a degree that he stole the socks Shogun Poporipopoporipoporipopopori poporipopopori had given to the princess." "Why would he steal a pair of socks, oi?!" "It was then the princess rebelled against the Emperor, she and Shogun Poporipopoporipoporipopopori poporipopopori ran away with the socks. And now they're in my position and soon, if you play your cards right, they might be placed on you girlfriends lovely (or ugly) feet."  
Gintoki's eye twitched, "_Why can't this old man just write novellas or something, instead of selling products?"_ he thought. "Yeah, sorry, but my girl needs something a bit more special than a pair of a Shogun's old socks. She's a bit picky, you see." He said with a small smile, the salesman nodded and went behind the counter, "I do have something special, if you want to see it?" Gintoki decided he could at least listen to what the old man had to say; if it was something 'special' maybe it was cheap, as well.  
He ended up buying the item from the old man, even if it wasn't exactly what you had wanted for your birthday, but he figured that if you didn't like it he had something else you'd like – himself.  
"_Hah! This can't fail!"_ he thought, pleased with himself and tossed the wrapped gift in his hand up in the air while walking home to the Yorozuya.

* * *

**Not much fluff here, but that comes later ^^**  
**I'm not sure on which guy will be next, I've already written a piece about Gintoki, so maybe I'll publish that or write a new one with another chap.**

**-Teehee~.**


	11. A simple proposal

**Here's for the lovely Guest reviewer who asked for some Hijimayo. Enjoy!****  
****Also, a big shout out to those who follow this fic, you guys rock! :D**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Gintama or you, if I did own Gintama I'd make Hiji do these sorts of things all the time. Although, Sougo might actually be able to kill him then...**

* * *

Hijikata looked at your pouting face and at the tears that threatened to fall, "Why can't the Gods be kind for once and just be good? I mean, it's not every day you and I get to go out like this. Especially not with all of these terrorist organizations. We were supposed to be dancing under the beautiful stars tonight!" You said with a pout. Hijikata took out one of his cigarettes and handed it to you, who gave him a grimace. "Here, take this. It might cool your mood a bit and it's better-" "It's unhealthy and nasty." You said and flicked the cigarette to the sandy ground, still making the grimace. "I'll go to the bathroom and freshen up a bit." You said and walked into the nearby restaurant. Hijikata nodded and scratched his chin. He looked down at his hands, which he clenched and unclenched nervously, the color on his face turned red and warm like he had been too long out in the sun, but in a-not-nasty-kind-of-way. You came out from the restaurant, not too pleased since your hair was still wet and your mascara was nearly gone. Hijikata looked up at you, unsure what to say. He had been dreading this moment, he was certain you'd say no to his proposal. He had pretended to play it cool all night, but he couldn't do it anymore. It certainly didn't help that the rain poured down with the wind carrying it around to every crook and corner. There weren't any dry people out tonight that was for sure.  
"Is there something wrong?" you asked with a puzzled look, Hijikata only blushed more – you looked so cute! "Uh, no. Jus-just uhm, looking at the stars, yes! The stars!" he stuttered and pointed his shaking finger up while sweating. You gave him a suspicious look, "Are you sure, Mayora? You look so pale and flustered. We can go home if you want to?" you cupped his cheek with your hand and smiled up at him. He shook his head and grabbed your wrist, "No, let's just…talk, alright?" "Sure, but could we do it indoors?" He nodded and held your hand as you walked inside the restaurant you had previously been in. When the two of you were inside he pulled you flush to his chest, making _you_ blush. "Tos-" he interrupted you by placing his soft lips upon yours. His hand found your hair, his fingers playing with the soft [hair color] locks which were so soft. When your lips parted both of you panted slightly. Then Hijikata got down on his knee and presented you a small red box. You thought your heart was going to burst, "[Name], would you…would you like to, with me, I mean. To uhm…" his face was as read as yours, his heart beating so fast he was afraid he was going to die before he could ask you. He tried once more, "What I'm trying to say is," he opened the small box, "would you like to be my Mayo-partner? There's this tournament for mayonnaise lovers and it's mandatory that you have a partner. So…" You looked at the necklace with Mayorin's face on it. It was hideous and just creepy, but the look on Hijikata's face… He looked so nervous and adorable. "S-sure…Partner…" you said hesitantly, Hijikata on the other hand, looked pleased and relieved. He kissed you again and had a big goofy grin on his face. He skipped further into the restaurant while humming the Mayorin theme song. You, however, held the ugly necklace, dreading to take it on. "_Stupid Mayorin, it's a damn cult!"_ you thought and put the necklace in your pocket and followed your mayonnaise loving man.

* * *

**This became a bit longer than what I expected, but oh well~! Hiji silliness is always fun :3**  
**Next guy will definitely be Gintoki, just FYI~! ;D**

**-Teehee~.**


	12. Kami-sama's dandruff

**Sorry for taking so long to write another chapter! I've been writing on my other fic as well as doing homework, so I've been quite busy lately. But here I am with a new chapter and, as I promised, it's with Gintoki~! THough~, it's not all fluff here, there's some implications, but nothing to blush or gush over. I hope I didn't ruin anything by typing that. **  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Gintama or you!**

* * *

"Ah, snow. Isn't it horrible? It's Kami-sama's dandruff, it's cold and useless and why does it have to be so wet, huh?!" Gintoki whined. He had been whining for a while now and it was starting to get quite annoying. Kagura, Shinpachi and you, on the other hand, loved playing with the snow. You had made snow angels, snowmen, snowballs (and thrown them at a certain silver haired man) all while having fun. Gintoki leaned down by your ear and whispered "You know, I could do some _very_ fun things with you _inside_. Isn't that better? Isn't it better to lie on Gin-san's big and warm chest?" You turned your expressionless face towards him and said loudly, "No. I'd rather play in the cold. It's not every day the snow is this great. You, however, I can have whenever I want." He scoffed and stuttered a couple of incomprehensible words; you shook it off as the usual words he sputtered out – perverted words. He stomped off to Otose's Snack house to get some warmth in him, since you wouldn't give it to him. You smiled and looked at his broad back as it got further and further away, "He's such a dork…" you said and laughed as Kagura jumped on Shinpachi and showed snow in his face. She was laughing like a maniac while Shinpachi was acting like he was about to die. "No need to be so dramatic, Shinpachi, sheesh~." Kagura said after she had climbed of him. "Where's Gin-chan?" Kagura asked you, "He's probably back home doing some…adult stuff." You said smiling at Kagura, Shinpachi sweated, "You shouldn't say such things, [Name]-san. Kagura-chan doesn't need to be any more lewd than she already is." He said and brushed of the snow on his jacket. "What's that supposed to mean, Megane!? I'm nothing like Gin-chan, I'm better!" "What's _that_ supposed to mean? Ah, fine, I give in! I don't want to discuss anything anymore. Can't we go back home and drink some Nilo?" Kagura cheered and ran past the two of you. "Ahaha~, I can't wait to bug Gintoki, I wonder what I'll say this time? Maybe I'll tell him that I **** and ****?" You giggled while Shinpachi looked as if he was going to puke. You really loved making people uncomfortable…and the winter too, of course.

* * *

**I honestly have no idea where I pulled this thing from...I don't think it's a nice place, though, since this was sort of...blah and meh and a lot of sjldfldsfds. **  
**If anyone of you guys want a certain male character to appear next, please tell me either by sending a message or leave a review. I love getting reviews :D**

**-Teehee~.**


	13. Try to See People's Good Points

**Here's one for dear** Strawwwberrylollipop** with Takasugi Shinsuke himself~!**  
**He's one smexy beast, I'll admit that *smirks***  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Gintama (damn you sexy Takasugi, get in my life!) or you!**

* * *

Takasugi Shinsuke looked out of the window of his ship. It was snowing; light little snowflakes that descended making it all look very beautiful. He blew the poisonous smoke out of his nostrils and mouth with his ever present smirk. "So, what do you think [Name]-san, isn't sad how it all will be turned into dust. This whole planet," he tilted his head to the side and licked his lips slowly, "will soon be disintegrated." He put his kiseru between his lips and sucked it lightly. You kept quiet; Takasugi enjoyed having these "conversations" with himself and especially when he had company. Oh yes, you had learned that Takasugi liked having conversations with himself simply because he enjoyed the sound of his very own voice. At least, that's what _you_ concluded; there couldn't be another answer, really. He continued to speak, but you didn't listen. Instead you focused on the appearance of the man in front of you and the man of your dreams, even though his ambitions were a bit off. His olive green eye sparked with such intensity – when he talked about the sacrifices. His mouth turned into that sexy smirk – when he talked about the burning buildings. How his large hand clenched around the kiseru – when he talked about how he was going to cut down every Bakufu dog. "If you're serious about this I'd be really pleased to have your…special skillset on board with us." He said and walked towards you and blew that stinking smoke into your face. You blinked a couple of times with a blank expression, staring into his beautiful eye. "_Oh shit! He said something, what the hell did he say?! What am I supposed to say?! Ah, stupid Taka-kun, why do you have to be so handsome and making me ****!"_ You looked down at your hands and said in the most sensual way you knew (with a stutter) "I-I would do anything you would in this situation, Takasugi-senpai." "_Ah, did I nail it, is it okay?! Can I please leave? Can you please kiss me before I go on a rampage and accidently kill Abuto, even though that's almost impossible?! AHHH!" _you internally screamed while having a sweet smile on your lips. Takasugi licked his tempting lips one more time and hummed, "Good. It would be a shame if you said no, our relationship might've changed a bit, don't you think? I mean, with me _punishing_ you?" Before he walked out of the room he gave you a quick glance and you could hear his chuckle subside as he walked down the hall.

* * *

**Was he too OOC? Please tell me, Taka-sex is so difficult to write when it comes to romance.  
I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it! :)**

**-Teehee~.**


	14. Shopping

**Sorry for taking so long to publish a new chapter, but I've been really busy with school. At least, take this weird one and embrace the weirdness and bad "plot"! *Wails and runs off into the distance*  
****Disclaimer: I do not own Gintama or you...**

* * *

Sighing, you scratched the back of your neck as you looked down at the crouching Katsura, "That's illegal, you might get caught." You said and placed your hands on your hips, giving the long silky black haired man a stern look. "[Name]-dono, if I don't do this now I might never be able to take down the Bakufu. It's now or nev-ugh!" Gintoki punched Katsura's head and yelled to him "IDIOT! Don't do it openly in the middle of the street!" he tugged the ball-shaped bomb away from Katsura who looked like a child who had just lost his favorite toy. "But Gintoki-!" Katsura pleaded, he grabbed after the bomb, but Gintoki raised it above his head with an annoyed expression. "Gin, can't you just disarm it and give it back?" you whispered in his ear. "Huh? What are you talking about, giving it back? He'll just fix it again and then there will be-" he paused to push Katsura away, "my fingerprints on it." Katsura jumped up and down and whined, "I need it _nooow_~! Honestly, [Name]-dono!" Katsura said and stomped his foot hard on the ground with a pout. "What, you've become a teenaged girl or something now?" Gintoki said, popping a vein. He had a creepy grin on his face as he looked Katsura who had somehow gotten a nail file and filed his nails. You took Katsura's arm in your own and leaned towards his arm, "Come on, Kota-chan~! Let's go find you a nice kimono and change that frown upside down." "He's pouting, not frowning." The nose picking Gintoki shot in, "Is there really any difference?" you said with gritted teeth, Gintoki rolled his eyes and sighed. "Well, I haven't had a shopping trip in a while…" Katsura mused with a smile. "Let's go then!" you said and tugged Katsura after you who giggled like a girl. Gintoki looked at the two of you and decided that the both of you were idiots. Still he followed as he could hear the loud obnoxious giggling coming from Katsura's mouth. "Oh, Gintoki, don't I look fabulous in this?" Katsura asked and did a twirl, Gintoki answered with a disgusted look and you clapped your hands, "You look so cute, Kota-chan!"  
"Oi, oi, oi… He doesn't need to get any more damaged than he already is. He walks around and calls himself _Zurako_ openly; he's thrown away any male dignity he had (though I always thought he didn't have much of it before) and embraced the female dignity like it was soba." He said. You gave him a look that made him cringe a little. "There's nothing less dignifying about dressing like a woman, Gintoki. You've done it plenty of times." "It wasn't something I wanted to do, I _had_ to do it." "I still think you should cut Kota-chan some slack, he's finding out who he really is. It's brave." Katsura skipped towards you and asked "Can I have this, please? It looks so great on me and I'll promise to take out the garbage and all!" he pleaded. You nodded and brought him to the counter to pay for the kimonos. An old lady walked up to Gintoki and said smilingly "That's a very cute son you got there. In my days little boys dressing up as girls weren't popular, they were looked upon as weird. However, today it seems perfectly normal which is terrific. Your boy, err, girl is very cute." Gintoki turned his head slowly to look at the elderly woman, her mouth opened slightly as she saw the look upon his face. She backed away from him as he said in a very dark voice;  
"…What?"

* * *

**I don't know what to say...sflsdkfldlfdkfljknj!**

**_-Teehee~._**


	15. Meeting

**I'm back and not dead nor have I abandoned this fic! I'm sorry, you guys/my lovely-wonderful-incredible readers! It's been a while since my last upload, but I've been having difficulties writing fanfiction. All of my "creativity" has been used to exams, but now it's slightly back. This is not my greatest chapter, but it's something and that's gotta count, right? **  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Gintama or you!**

* * *

It was time for the weekly meeting between Kagura, Shimura Otae, Yagyuu Kyuubei, Sarutobi 'Sacchan' Ayame and yourself. Once every week the five of you would meet at a local restaurant and discuss several issues concerning the habitants of Kabuki Chou. Basically, gossiping, but you all had agreed not to discuss anything that were being said in the meetings to anyone outside of the _Super-Ultra-Mega-Cool-Awesome-Information Group_ (it was a name all had agreed upon). It had become a strict rule, if you spoke about what that had been discussed you would be disbanded from the group. In a way, it was good that Kagura had blabbed about it, if she hadn't then there wouldn't have been a rule in the first place. Kagura didn't get disbanded, though, it was a one-time only. However, _this_ night would turn out to be a bit different than the last one.  
"What is it like being with such a dysfunctional, rude, childish and ungraceful man like Gin-san, [Name]-chan?" Otae asked with her ever present smile. You choked on your tea as hers, Kagura, Kyuubei and Sacchan's gaze was placed on you. Usually, the private life wasn't a topic of discussion in the _Super-Ultra-Mega-Cool-Awesome-Information Group_, that was supposed to be…private.  
You coughed and tried to think of a good description of your relationship with the strange samurai, but you had to admit that it wasn't easy. Your relationship was quite normal. Certainly more normal than what people thought. You put down the cup slow and quietly while your brain rushed to find a proper description. You didn't want to get too personal, either, Kagura was there and Sacchan, too. Both cared for Gintoki (in two very different ways, of course) so you didn't want to say something to tick them off or make them feel uncomfortable.  
"W-well, it's okay, I guess." Otae raised her eyebrow, "Just 'okay'?" Sacchan started to make incomprehensible noises and thrashed around in her seat, "Oh, just thinking about what Gin-san does to you makes me so jealous! Why can't he *** me and **** while I-" Kyuubei cut her off, "Sarutobi-san, please don't finish that sentence. I don't want to have nightmares tonight." Sacchan protested loudly, "How can you say that?! You're just pretending to like women, but deep down you have strong feelings for Gin-san, haven't you, Yagyuu-san?!" Kyuubei's cheeks turned pink, "That's a lie! I only love vag- Otae-chan! Only Otae-chan!" Sacchan laughed maniacally and pointed her gloved finger at the flushed Samurai, "You are getting close with Otae-san, Gin-san's lover, to get close to _him_!" You threw the cup of tea at Sacchan (it was empty now) with a bored expression. "Hello~, if anyone's his _lover_, I'm it. Besides," you said, scowling at the _kunoichi_[2], "who are you to talk about Gintoki in that way, huh?" You and Sacchan were about to take the argument one step further, but the scary woman that is Shimura Otae stopped the two of you before anything happened. The vein on her forehead throbbed, "Sarutobi-san, [Name]-chan, please don't start a fight here. We're guests and we have all pledged not to use violence on any of the members, regardless of what's being said. Oh, and if anyone ever says that I'm Gin-san's lover I'll make you commit seppuku, teehee~." All of you, except Kagura who were applauding Otae, gulped. She was terrifying, how such a nice (stalker) man like Kondo Isao would fall in love with a woman like that baffled you.  
"Now, what were you saying again, [Name]-chan? How is Gin-san as a boyfriend?"  
You sighed, this was not going to be easy, was it?

* * *

**Short chapter, I know, but I'm currently writing two other chapters, so it won't be long before I upload those as well. Maybe they'll be uploaded by today ****or tomorrow, I'm not sure yet. ****I also takes requests :D**

**[1] - Kunoichi - female ninja, which Sacchan happens to be (duh)**


	16. Surprise

**Here's the 16th chapter, enjoy!**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Gintama or you!**

* * *

Visiting the temple school was one of your favorite things to do. All the children that greeted you and surrounded you, telling about their day, showing you their drawings amongst other things they had done in class. But the best thing of all was that you could see your beloved husband to be; Yoshida Shouyou, the teacher and mentor of the new generation. He always spoke so fondly of his students that you decided that you wanted to meet them one day, which you did. Ever since then you visited more and more often, and the children were always so happy for your arrival. You hoped that one day you and Shouyou would have your own child with his gorgeous long hair and your [e/c]. Yeah, that would be great.  
However, today wasn't a regular day, it was one of the student's birthday. Shouyou had instructed the boys to not say anything about the surprise he had arranged together with you, so when you visited they would act like they always did; cheerful and excited. You had made a strawberry cake for the birthday boy, apparently he had never tasted something that sweet before, which you found strange, but you followed the plan Shouyou had so smartly planned. It was going to be a success. One of the boys, Katsura Kotarou, met you at the river nearby the school and followed you to the shed where you could finish the delicious looking cake, only the strawberries remained.  
"I wonder what he'll say, maybe he won't like it." The young boy said with a frown, "Well, then there will be BBQ instead, everyone likes BBQ, right?" You said with a smile, "I don't. I only like soba, if I'm going to be a samurai I have to have a clean soul and body, and not contaminate it with sweets." You blinked at the young boy, "Oh, ri-right. Well, thank you for helping me, regardless, Kotarou-kun." Kotarou smiled and bowed before he ran off, probably back to class. You chuckled; he was one out of the three strange ones in Shouyou's class. He was the smart, but a bit slow, too. The second one was Takasugi Shinsuke, the bad boy. He would always have an irritated look upon his face, plus he picked a fight with the third boy who also happened to be the birthday boy. Sakata Gintoki, the boy with the dead fish eyes, was very quiet and usually slept through Shouyou's classes. They were three odd boys, but Shouyou trusted and cared for them just as deeply as he did with his other students.

* * *

**There you have another one, not a lot of fluff, though, but I wanted to write something about Shouyou and this was the outcome. Hope you guys liked it! :)**

_**- Teehee~.**_


	17. Witchcraft!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gintama or you!**

* * *

Gintoki kicked the garbage can while cursing; several of the people walking by gave him nasty looks.  
"Who is she to tell me what to do with my precious _Jump_, huh?! Just because she has a nice face, nice breasts and a rather fine ass, doesn't mean she can control me around like I'm the idiot Shinsengumi gorilla! I have my pride and manhood to look after, geez!" He clicked his tongue and seated himself on the stair leading up to the Yorozuya. On the other side of the street sat an old woman with worn clothes, a black cat stroking itself on her leg, and a round glass-ball. She was staring him down; he could see her grey dull eyes stare right into his maroon ones. It made him very uncomfortable, he turned his look somewhere else and thought "_Damn woman… It's God damn scary, stop staring at me! God, why do bad things happen to such good people like me? Why can't I have _one_ good day?"_ The woman's star didn't falter, she kept her gaze. Gintoki was not the most patient man on planet Earth; he liked to get things done quickly and as effortlessly as possible. Sadly, that was a rare thing. Just like how it was with you, his beloved girlfriend which bothered him so much with the damned _Jump_. And now, this other woman, this old, staring, worn-out, creepy and dirty old hag tried to have a staring competition with him. He was going to ask her politely not to stare at him and then go somewhere else, maybe he'd go look for Hasegawa Taizou and see what the old kook was up to.  
"Oi, stop staring at me, you old hag." He said to the woman in front of him. He had taken five long steps before he stood in front of the old woman. The woman's wrinkled mouth turned into a creepy smile, the nostrils on her long nose widened as she cackled at the expressionless Gintoki. "You look troubled, my dear." "Of course I look troubled; I have this creepy hag staring at me. Most people would be troubled." She cackled again, "It's a woman, isn't it, lad?" Gintoki sweat dropped, it was something strange with this old woman. "Ah, it is! I have a sixth sense for 'emergencies' like these." She started to rummage through her pockets. She threw a box of matches at Gintoki who successfully caught the box, the mirror that followed, the sunglasses, the dog collar, the mouthwash, the rubber duck, a small amulet and a toothbrush which he quickly threw away. She muttered something like "_where is it_", until she let out a "hah!". It was the glass ball beside her she had been looking for. "Here, let me take a look in my third magical eye, and maybe I'll be able to help you with your problem, young samurai." Gintoki threw all the items on the ground and said in an agitated voice, "Look, oldie, I don't need your help, not really! And that's just a normal glass ball, it's not a third eye, it's junk!" The old woman's nostrils flared, "What did you say?! It's not junk, you junkless man! If you don't show me some respect I'll put a spell on your ****icles!" "OI! Don't come with such threats! I don't need some old woman to mess with my ***ama!"  
The old woman huffed, "Well, let me help you, then. I am very good at making people's wishes coming true." "You're a witch?" "A fortune teller and guidance counselor, and emperor on Planet Onishi." Gintoki rolled his eyes, this woman was crazy, but maybe she did have special powers and somehow cast a spell on his special golden balls. He didn't want that…  
"Fine! Just, just give me your advice then." The Witch clapped her hands enthusiastically and urged for Gintoki to sit on a box next to her. He sat down with a sigh and waited for the old woman to give her advice. And he waited and waited. The Witch was tossing the glass ball in her hand while mumbling mantras. "So, got any good advices for me?" Gintoki said, tapping his foot rapidly. "Yeah, yeah, stop nagging me, _baka_." "Oi! You're the one who wanted to give _me_ an advice, remember?" The Wtich sighed, "Fine, first you got to admit that everything she says is true and everything you've said is bullshit." "You've got a very filthy mouth for such an old woman!" The Witch smiled at him, "There is, of course, another way back into your woman's arms." "Oi, I'm not looking for a way into Mordor, it's not that complicated." "Just listen," her long wrinkly fingers circled around the glass ball, "one hour from now your special lady friend will receive a letter from an old acquaintance, she will try and hide it from you and you will ignore it." "Is it from her parents?" The old woman glared at him, "Yes, it's from her parents." Gintoki rolled his eyes and urged her for her to continue, "Even if you want to know it, you have to ignore it. No matter what she says, no matter if it's making you really, really, really curious, you're going to let it go." "Yeah, yeah, I know! I'll let it go!" The old Witch stared him down; it made him really uncomfortable, "Fine! I pinky swear that I won't ask her about anything and I'll let whatever curious Intel I get go." The Witch cackled, clapped her hands three times and took forth a bouquet of flowers. "Also, you should give these to her, women, or at least most of them, love flowers." He accepted the bouquet with an irritated expression on his face, he couldn't believe he was actually taking the old Witch's advice _and_ the flower bouquet she had given him. Still, it bothered him that she would do all of this without gaining something herself.  
"So, you did all of this out of your good heart? No tax, no hocus-pocus?" The Witch shook her grey head, "Not really. Maybe 1000 yen, I could buy me some food." "What about I give you 300 yen and one flower back?" "300 yen?!" "What?! I don't have anything else! I'm piss-poor!" The Witch huffed and waved her hand, "Kids today, can't even do a good deed for an old and poor woman." "I could steal your glass ball and take your clothes, and that's me being nice." "Ah, you remind me of my ex-boyfriend. He, too, was an asshole." "OI!" "He would often call me his _Bitch_," she laughed full-heartedly, "and I would call him ***!" Gintoki looked at the woman with a worried look. "I wasn't a good woman back then; I was kind of slutty, actually." "Oi, granny, I don't need to hear any of your dirty stories, thank you very much!" "Older men would often mistake me for a prostitute." "Seriously, stop it!" "That's when I met him. He was quite the ****, but I loved him nonetheless." "So you're a masochist, is that it? Is that where this story is going?" "It turned out that all he really needed was someone who would love him back." Gintoki sighed and started to pick his nose, this woman would probably keep rambling on. At least he had something to do while waiting for the right moment to give you that bouquet. The Witch sighed, "Ah, all one needs is some love and a little bit of water, and it will be healed."  
"Oi, did you just quote Popo-san? [1] You did, didn't you, oi!" the old woman kept smiling, even though several veins on her forehead threatened to burst. "The weather is so pretty today, I hope it's not going to rain." "Why are you ignoring me, I totally just caught you, you old hag!" The old woman laughed, "Somewhere over the rainbow-" "Seriously, stop it! Now you're just being a pain in the ass!" The old woman continued to ignore Gintoki who was on the verge of a breakdown. He was done for the day. He wasn't going to talk to the old Witch anymore; he would stay somewhere else in the meantime. "Bye forever!" he said and walked quickly away, he could hear the old Witch cackle for the hundredth time as she shouted "See you later!"

* * *

After spending time at the Pachinko parlor (and losing every yen he had on him, which wasn't much) Gintoki deiced it was time to give you the flowers. He had carried them around with him, not losing sight of them for one minute. The old hag had, after all, given them to him for free without any charge which was odd these days. Especially in Kabuki-Chou, there weren't usually any gift giving around except when it was Christmas. Last time he checked, Christmas was in December, not in July. Gintoki had returned to the 'hood and no old wrinkly Witch were to be seen, to his delight. He took out the bouquet from his _yukata_ and walked up the stairs that led to _his_ apartment which _you_ had thrown him out of. He was about to knock the door, "_Wait, why am I knocking on _my_ door?_" he thought and slid the _shoji_ open. He kicked off his boots, checked the flowers and stepped inside the living room. Gintoki heard you laughing and for a minute he relaxed, that was until he heard another voice he recognized.  
"Ah, Gintoki!" you ran towards him and hugged him, "I'm sorry about what I said earlier today, you can put your _Jump_ wherever you'd like!" Gintoki was staring at the guest in his house, "Who-who's that, [Name]-chan?" he asked and pointed at the older woman wearing a red summer _yukata_. "This is my grandmother. She's an illusionist or a magician, if you may." "No, no, no, no! That's the old Witch!" "Gintoki! That's my grandmother you're talking about!" "It's alright, [Name]-chan", your grandmother said and sat down on the couch and took a sip of the tea cup you had placed there for her, "we met outside earlier today. He's a nice man; give him a break, sweetheart. Look, he got you some nice flowers! Roses, your favorite. Who would have known…" she said with a cunning smile. You sighed and pecked Gintoki, who still stared at your grandmother with a shocked expression, on the cheek and sat down beside your grandmother. Gintoki suddenly felt very lightheaded and before he knew it all he saw was black.

* * *

**This was a lot longer than what I had intented it to be! Hopefully, it's not that bad.**

**[1] - Popo-san or Mr. Popo is a character from Dragon Ball Z**

**-Teehee~.**


	18. Closet

**It's been so long since I updated this story, but at least have this one; enjoy.**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Gintama or you.**

* * *

**You didn't remember how it came to this, you really didn't… One moment you were sitting quietly in your room reading a book, the next you were being dragged down the hall by a blue eyed red-head; Kamui. He said something about wanting to try something, but you were busy trying to get out of his iron grip, which was "difficult".**  
**"Um, K-Kamui-kun, would you please let go of my hand? I'm kind of tired and I have this book I want to read-" "You can read later, [Name]-san, let's go in the far end of the ship first. I want to try something." He said smiling that sweet yet slightly creepy smile of his. You muttered a small "okay" and followed.**

When you reached your destination, which was a small closet, he pushed you a bit too harshly inside making you yelp.  
"Wha-what are we doing in here?" you asked, "Oh, you will see, [Name]-san, you will see." He said in a sing-song voice, you gulped. You backed up into the corner, which weren't that far away, and folded your arms over your chest. The red-head closed the door and stood a few centimeters away, his face close to yours. Kamui's eyelids lifted and you saw right into his beautiful blue eyes. They didn't look as scary as they used to be, but his look did scare you; it was a look no one had ever given you before. If you had to put your finger on it, it would be almost _lustful_. He inched closer to you, his breath was sickly sweet and all you could think of was how much you wanted to taste his lips.

"You're probably wondering why we're here, right?"  
"Uh, yeah?"  
"Well, I wanted to ask you out on a date."  
You snorted in a very unattractive way and looked away from his blue gaze,  
"Oh, Kamui-kun, you're funny."  
"…You think so?" he inched closer, your noses barely touching. You breathed in sharply as you stared into his eyes again. His hand stroked yours with the most delicate touch,  
"Kamui…kun?" he hummed and leaned closer so your noses touched. You closed your eyes, you could feel his breath on your lips and you wished desperately that he would just close the gap.

"Ahem."  
You shot your eyes open as your head turned,  
"T-Takasugi-sama!"  
"Ooh~, Takasugi-san~." Kamui cooed, his eyes had closed,  
"I need a few words with you, Kamui-kun, as fast as possible."  
Kamui turned and walked after Takasugi who had already walked away, but before he left, he turned is head to look at you with those shining blue eyes of his and said in a husky voice,  
"I'm not done with you yet, [Name]-san."

* * *

**Kamui, Kamui, Kamui...You should have been a bit quicker there, lad~.**

**-Teehee~.**


End file.
